


Sleepy Sam

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam was almost a different person when he was sleepy, especially with you.  You never would have guessed how cuddly he was.





	Sleepy Sam

“Finally home!”  You said excitedly as you stretched.  You, Sam, Dean, and Cas had a long ride home.  The hunt went well, but spending ten straight hours in the car was hard on anyone.  It was now about two thirty in the morning, and you couldn’t be happier to be home.

 

“Well…I’m off for my four hours.”  Dean said as he slapped Cas on back and nodded over to his brother. 

 

You could only smile as Sam gave a half-hearted grin.  You reached out a hand to him, knowing he was practically asleep on his feet.  “Ready for bed?” 

 

Sam, your loving boyfriend, looked down at you before giving you a wicked grin.

 

“Sam?  SAAAAM!”  You squealed as he bent down and threw you over his shoulder.  “Put me down!”  You giggled as you spoke, knowing that Sam just having a bit of fun.  He quickly started toward the door, passing Dean on the way, who only offered up a laugh. 

 

Sam made it to your shared room quickly and crawled up on the bed before plunking you down and collapsing on top of you.  You let out a huff as the massive man landed on you.  “Ugh, you are so heavy!”  You joke as you ran a hand through his hair.  He gives a happy hum as he shifts to the side and wraps his arms around you.  He sighs as he tucks against you and intertwines his legs with yours. 

 

“We should change…” You mumble as you let the warmth and comfort of his arms and body settle into your bones.  You knew you should change, and get ready for bed, but you didn’t want to leave this moment.

 

“Mmmm…”  Sam hummed into your hair.  You snuggled your head into his chest as you let the tension from your muscles relax out of you.  But that was when you felt something slick against your face. You shifted against it, hoping you could identify it, but then pulled away and let out a disgusted groan as you realized…was that a bit of monster blood?

 

“You have goop on your shirt.”  You said as you pushed away. 

 

“No…don’t leave…”  Sam whined as you sat up and giggled.  He shot you his best puppy dog eyes as he held out his arms for you to come back to bed. 

 

“Don’t give me that look.”  You said playfully as you began to unbutton his flannel shirt.  “Come on…it will take a couple minutes, max.” 

 

Sam groaned as he sat up and you pushed the flannel from his shoulders.  “At least loose the shirt.”  You said sleepily as you threw the shirt over your shoulder, laughing as Sam collapsed back on the bed.  Next was the wrangle with his pants, which was a hassle cause he was more concerned with pulling you close and falling asleep than actually getting ready for bed.  Once he was down to his shorts, you stepped back and shed your clothes, changing them for boy shorts and a tank. 

 

When you turned back, you saw Sam laying there, struggling to keep his eyes open as he watched you walk back to the bed.  “Good night, Sam.”  You whispered as he pulled you close in an almost bear hug. 

 

It only took a matter of minutes…and both of you were out for the night. 

 

000

 

The next morning, you woke up and could hear Sam’s heartbeat, steady and strong, and you smiled.  You snuggled into his chest as you felt his arms tighten around you.  “Morning.”  You said sleepily as you gave his chest a kiss.

 

“Morning.”  He whispered back to you as he stretched his body out. 

 

“You didn’t go for a run?”  You looked up and saw his beautiful eyes staring back at you, his hair a mess. 

 

“Didn’t want to leave.  Was comfortable.”  His voice was still thick with sleep.  You shifted up so you were both face to face as you ran your fingers through his hair, settling it down as you smiled at the love of your life. 

 

“I like the idea of staying here all day.”  You leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, letting your body melt against his as he deepened the kiss. 

 

“Then let’s stay.”  He lazily kissed you and moved to your jaw and neck, pressing soft kisses to your skin as he smiled happily at you.  He took the time to work his way down to your collarbone before he laid his head on your chest and sighed. 

 

You chuckled as you felt his hair tickle your chest and neck.  “You comfortable down there?”

 

“Mmmm…”  Was all you got in response as you felt him snuggle against you more. 

 

It was a bit shocking when you first started dating Sam.  You never would have pegged him as a cuddle-er.  You never thought he would be the one to pull you back into bed in the morning and want to sleep in, curl up around you and hold you close.  Before the two of you started dating, he was always up at the crack of dawn, going for a run, or doing research.  But more and more often, he would just spend the day curled up with you and a movie, or you two would share a book.  But it seemed this morning you wouldn’t even get to a movie or book.

 

Your fingers wove through his hair as the other hand ran lazy circles up and down his bare back.  You loved moments like this with Sam.  So often he had to be that big, strong, brave hunter.  But here, in your room, in your arms, he could relax and just be loved.

 

He lout out a deep sigh as he shifted against you, pulling you even closer.  You didn’t know you could get closer, lest your skin fuse together.  “Comfy?”  You spoke as you kissed his forehead.

 

He just nodded as he tucked into your body more.  “Love you.”  He whispered back to you as you felt his body relax, followed by a soft snore.

 

You chuckled lightly as you stilled your hands and just held him close.  “I love you too, Sam.”  You whispered as you shut your eyes, resting your head against his, happy to have the morning to yourselves. 


End file.
